Cloudy Night
by loveoftheblue
Summary: they were once the same being. now, they are separate. what will happen when the weight of three hundreds years' worth of secrets finally take their toll?
1. Trapped

Title: Cloudy Night

Author: loveoftheblue

Genre: Action/ Adventure

Chapter One: Trapped

Dark quietly slipped through the feeble defenses that Saehara had thought would stop the legendary Phantom Thief. This was pathetic, it was late and half of the guards were just sitting there, dreaming of a bed, and a hot dinner. Even the captain himself was getting drowsy waiting for him to show on the camera.

_Don't let down your guard_, a quiet voice chided from the corner of his mind, _You remember what happened last time?_

_Of course, how could I forget?_ Dark shuddered as he thought of the last time.

(Flashback! .)

"Hello, Dark Mousy, looking for this?", Satoshi Hiwatari breathed quietly from a darkened corner, holding up the **Thief's Dagger** in his slim, icy white fingers, "I don't suppose you think I will willing hand this over do you?"

"Now, now, commander, we've had this conversation before. If you don't give me the Dagger, I will be forced to come take it from you. We wouldn't want to bruise that pretty face of yours do we now, think of what your fan club will do. We wouldn't want them coming after me and getting in the way," Dark answered smartly. "Just hand over the Dagger like a good little boy and you won't get hurt."

Suddenly, someone pounced on Dark from behind, pinning him down to the floor and clicking a pair of bitingly cold handcuffs onto his slender ivory wrists.

"First rule of being a thief: never underestimate your opponent. And second: always watch your back, especially when your opponent is Satoshi Hiwatari of the Hikari clan. We don't like having our artwork stolen", Satoshi whispered and then smirked.

Underneath him, Dark's mind was franticly thinking of ways to get Daisuke and himself out of this mess.

_Aaaagghh! I am soooooo going to kick your butt when we get home!_", Daisuke screamed in Dark's already hurting head, _We are in sooo much trouble, and it's all your fault for being such an egomaniac!_

_Shut up ya lil' twerp! I'm trying to think! I've already got Satoshi Hiwatari, a.k.a. Krad, the murderous bastard, sitting on me while I'm handcuffed, don't you think I've got enough to deal with without your whining in my head!_

Daisuke immediately shut up, and let Dark try to get them out of this mess.

"With! Come!", Dark shouted out this command and waited for his little white bunny familiar to appear. "Change With, hurry!"

With (a/n: NOT the bunny rabbit) a flash of light, the small furry familiar changed into a second Dark, while the real Dark managed to wriggle out of the young commander's grasp. Perfect plan, or it would've been a perfect plan, if not Dark had forgotten the handcuffs. Within seconds, Satoshi had once again tackled him, this time making SURE that the kaitou was pinned down.

"What was that, Dark? I think you're slipping, you've never been this easy to catch before. Maybe you're in a hurry? Because the night is still young, my dear thief", the young commander chuckled and held the Dagger teasingly in front of Dark's face. "Come and get it…"

(End Flashback .)

Too caught up in his memories, Dark accidentally walked straight into Satoshi.

"Welcome, kaitou. Back again?", Satoshi put on an icy, bone-chilling smile, and slipped behind the thief as he stood there, too shocked to move. He deftly captured the temporarily frozen phantom thief's hands and tied them to the grilles of the display behind them. The young commander then took out a sleek silver pair of handcuffs that perfectly matched his ice-cold appearance. The handcuffs had obviously been specially made for Dark, there were so blemishes, cracks, or even a keyhole that Dark could take advantage of. This time, it was going to take all he had to get away…

(a/n) oh no! what's going to happen to our precious hero and his kawaii host! Gomen nasai! I'm sorry the chappy is so short! Please forgive me! Please r&r. and please be nice. This is my first fanfic, and I KNOW it's total crap.


	2. Last Glimpse

Title: Cloudy Night

Author: loveoftheblue

Genre: Action/ Adventure

Chapter Two: Last Glimpse

(a/n) Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much your reviews meant to me cuz this is my first fic! I'm sorry! I just realized that the title of my fic and the title I put _in_ the fic are different! I'm sooo sorry! Gomen! Please forgive me! (I'm over-reacting aren't I?)

"Now, now, Dark. Don't you want to play?", Satoshi hissed, causing the sexy kaitou to shiver at the icy touch in his voice, "We haven't been able to see each other since the last time you tried to steal."

Suddenly, a voice sounded in the young commander's mind, a voice beautiful, furious, and deadly serious all at the same time, _Satoshi, what are you doing! You are here to catch him, not play your little mind games!_

_Shut up. I know what I'm doing_, Satoshi shot back, seeing in his mind's eye the beautiful, yet currently pissed, blonde that shared his body, _I'll catch him in due time, just let me do this my way._

_You had better know what you're doing. If you fail to catch Dark again, Hiwatari-san will make **sure** you regret it, _the blonde, whose name was Krad, spoke in a pleading tone, hinting at the worry he seldom let show, _He won't care if you get hurt in the process. You know that he will stop at nothing to catch the legendary phantom thief. Remember what he said will happen if you fail to catch Dark Mousy. Be careful, please. I don't want you getting hurt._

_Thank you for caring, Krad, but frankly, I don't care what Hiwatari does. This is **my **family's battle, not his. He should know better than to interfere._

_Satoshi-sama… please…stop messing around… you know that you mean more to me than anything else, even myself… please… be careful._

Satoshi looked around and sighed. _This world we live in…nobody cares if others get hurt, as long as they get what they want._

_Dark, what is Hiwatari-kun doing? Why is he just standing there?_, Daisuke was surprised. the young commander had finally caught the legendary Dark Mousy, yet he was standing there with a depressed expression marring his perfect complexion, _Is Hiwatari-kun alright?_

_Don't worry your little head, Creepy Boy is always alright, _Dark couldn't help but chuckle at the worry he heard in his young tamer's voice, _Maybe he has some second doubts about capturing us. Hehehe… Satoshi… having doubts… now that's funny…_

Upon hearing the kaitou laugh, Satoshi was abruptly jerked back into painful reality. Spinning around, he quickly caught Dark's handcuffs and pulled him to his feet, as the **Thief's Dagger** lay forgotten in the corner behind them.

"Ouch, watch it commander. Just 'cause you finally caught me doesn't mean you have the right to be rude. You need to learn some manners," Dark scolded Satoshi, sounding like somebody's mother.

"Does that mean that you don't need to learn manners either? From what I've heard, the only people you're polite to are the girls you're hitting on. Or are my sources unclear about that, too?", retorted Satoshi, jabbing back at the thief's feelings.

"Why you little… let me loose right now and I'll teach you some manners!"

"No can do, kaitou. You really think I'm that stupid? Or are you just trying to waste my time? Either way, you're coming with me, and nothing can change that."

Dark finally resigned, letting Satoshi lead him away, but before they left, he had one more request, "Wait! Satoshi, before I get locked up, will you let me see the night sky one more time? Please, I don't want to go without seeing the moon one last time…"

Satoshi decided that one last glimpse wouldn't hurt, as long as he kept a firm grip on the handcuffs. He led Dark over to an open window, and watched the tears starting to form in the phantom thief's eyes, filled with longing, and pain, wanting to be free to fly through the night. Satoshi turned away. Who knew that the phantom thief could love something so much?

"Dark, please, don't make this any harder for yourself. Come on… You know you'll get away… you always do," Satoshi found himself encouraging the thief, he couldn't stand the broken look the phantom wore.

_Dark… are you alright? Please, Dark, speak to me. Tell me what's wrong… Dark? Dark? Dark…_, Daisuke was struck down by the emotion that his counterpart was feeling,_ Dark, what's wrong? You know you can tell me. Please…_

_It's no use, I've lost the will to be the phantom thief, that's why I'm losing my edge. Think of all the narrow escapes we had the past few weeks, we've been having closer and closer shaves… I'm tired of running, tired of living in the shadows, tired of living to please others. I don't want this Dai… I really don't want it…_

Dark sighed and turned way from the open window and the beckoning breeze to face Satoshi. As he was led away, he gave one last look at the window, staring longingly at the clouds that obscured the beautiful full moon with glistening tears rolling down his tanned cheeks, and longed for the day when he would once again take to the skies with his wings as black as the blackest of nights…

(a/n) I'm sad. I made my precious Satoshi look like such a bad guy. My own story depressed me. (how pathetic is that?) And I'm very sorry if I made anyone else sad, too. Please review and tell me what you thought. And I'm sorry it took me so long to update! My stupid computer lost the Internet connection for the fifth time this week. And please tell me what you would say if I said "yaoi." Arigato!

**Doveoflight- **thank you for the compliment . do you really think so? And thank you for the offer to help. If you have any ideas, you are welcome to send them in. D

**blue-0-demon**- Did I do something wrong? Or do you always review like that? Thank you anyway .

**Dark Mousy 0**- thank you for not minding the length of my chappy. I'm gonna try my best to make them longer . Also, you should get your parents to fill out your permission form for neopets. They wouldn't let me neomail you. My username is nightwing156. Angels for adopting. You evil little girl. How could you!

**Les Scribbles**- I read some of your fics before! But I didn't review cuz I didn't have a pen name yet when I read them. As you can see, I have yet to do my profile yet. But hopefully, this chappy answered some of your questions. I will be going into more detail later . (luv ur profile! Satoshiiiiiii!)


	3. Barred

Title: Cloudy Night

Author: loveoftheblue

Genre: Action/ Adventure

Chapter Three: Barred

As Dark followed Satoshi out the door of the museum, reporters crowded around him, suffocating him… no end in sight…

"Let me through," Satoshi calmly said, his bitingly sharp voice immediately making everyone scramble out of his way, "I have a job to do. You will get your questions answered later. Good night." And with this last phrase, he led the still crying Dark down to his waiting car (a/n Yes he has a car. But it's his chaperone who drives it.), and lightly pushed the morose phantom thief into the back, then slid in after him.

_Dark…_, Daisuke softly called, _Dark… please snap out of it… if not for your sake, then for my sake, and Mom and Dad's. Dark, you aren't really content with losing are you? Are you really going to just sit back and accept this? …please…_

_There are you happy?_Satoshi bitterly snapped at Krad, who stood in a darkened spot, with a distinctly worried look on his face, _I've finally caught him. The famous Phantom Thief Dark Mousy. Generations after generations of feuding and curses, hundreds and hundreds of artwork stolen, three centuries of bitter rivalry, ended. Why aren't you satisfied? Haven't you always been the one to goad me on? To force me to come back to this job day after day, week after week, month after month? And now that I've finally achieved what Hiwatari thinks is my only destiny, you mad at me? Why? Tell me why._

_Daisuke… leave me alone…please… I'm not in the mood for this… for years I've tried to keep this bottled inside myself…_, Dark caught himself, unwilling to share the secretthat he had kept for so many years, so many decades and centuries, _I'll tell you later, for now, please leave me alone… I need to think in privacy._ And with that, Dark erected his mental barriers and shut out Daisuke's pleads.

_Dark! Daaarrrrkkkk! Please don't do this! Please! _Daisuke couldn't stand seeing his friend in pain. Sobbing, he sat outside the impregnable walls of Dark's mental fortress, quietly, he whispered to himself, _I can't stand to see my friends in pain… especially not Dark. Why is he blocking me out? He's never been like this before… it's as if something inside of him is tearing him inside-out. And I can't do anything to help him with it. He showed no sign that he was ever unhappy with his life so why now? It hurts Dark… it hurts…_

Dark looked defeated on the outside. He stared out of the side window, eyes focused on the stars and the moon, seeing, yet, strangely, unseeing. Unbidden tears slowly welled out his eyes, pooled by the corners, then slowly slipped out and cascaded down his pearly cheeks. His face had become a mask of tears, yet it seemed as if it was not he producing them, just lying under them, so deep was his sorrow…

Satoshi also seemed to be in a dilemma. He stared at the back of the seat in front of him, his eyes glazed over, as if the world around him did not exist. His face was a mix of confusion, anger, and also, surprisingly, sadness. It was as if his life had come to an end and he no longer had any reason to live because he had completed his service. The will of his family to catch Dark. And he had done it.

Hesitantly, Krad began to speak to Satoshi. _Satoshi, there is something I need to tell you. Please, understand that I have kept this secret locked in myself for so many years that it hurts to let anyone else know. I've tried so hard to deny it. I just can't take the weight of it anymore --_

Satoshi was irked by the deep velvety voice that interrupted his thoughts, and he showed it. _What is it? Spit it out and then leave me alone!_

Slightly daunted by his tone of voice, Krad paused for a moment, then gathered his courage and began to speak agin. _Satoshi-sama, please don't hate me… Dark is --_

Inside his head, Dark finally let his mental barriers fade away, and then slowly turned to Daisuke. _Daisuke… I'm sorry… for everything…for forcing you into a pathetic life of running and hiding. I have made my decision. Daisuke, Krad is --_

Then, simultaneously, Krad and Dark both said, _-- is my **brother**…! _

A/n: Gomen! Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen! I am very sorry it took me so long to update! To those of you who were actually waiting for my fic, I AM SOOOOOO SORRRRRYYYYYY PLEEEEEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE! ( it's Ritchan from Furuba!) So here! I left you with a cliff-hanger! Dark and Krad are brothers! Aren't you surprised? And forget that I ever suggested yaoi. My friends nearly murdered me for that, as you can tell from the death threat I received in a review… anyway, if you reviewed, my replies are below . Love to all reviewers! Plz r&r See Ya!

**Dark Mousy 0**- Yes! Go Neopets! I am sorry that I didn't have time to give you a preview, so I will let you read the next chapter after this early. OK? And I had to change my username for neopets cuz I lost my password and my other email went invalid. Bleeeechh. So now my username is loveoftheblue. Aren't I odd?

**Les Scribbles**- thank you for your encouragement and praise! Not like cough cough someone else cough Rimi-chan cough what does glomp mean…?

**The Shadow's Light**- thank you! If you liked this, wait till you see what I have in store for you… mwuhahahahaaaa!

**chrnoskitty**- thank you for reviewing me! I would put in yaoi, but as you can probably see from one of my reviews, I fear for my life… (I can just see her now… standing next to me with a BIGGGG knife in her hands…)

**kyoluva731**- no, Rimi-chan you may NOT read my fics before I post them because you would rip my head off. And you aren't allowed to kill me online, at school, or anywhere else. And the name is Plum-chan. PLUM-CHAN! Not "(person's name blocked out for personal reasons)." And whaddaya mean Dark's not sexy! And I asked for **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM** not random flaming. I think that's all. See Ya!

**phantomthiefdarkmousy**- YES! Satoshi rocks my socks! Boo yah! Saaatttoooooo! EEEEEEEKKKKKKK! I think I'm gonna die…

**YumYum-chan**- wheeee! Satoshiiii! How could you be so cruel as to threaten me with pictures of Satoshi? big teary eyes I have gone absolutely insane! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (okay plum-chan calm down…) And as for your request in the other review, sure! Why not? But beware…


	4. Reflections

Title: Cloudy Night

Author: loveoftheblue

Genre: Action/ Adventure

Chapter Four: Reflection

Satoshi was the first to recover from the shock. Timidly, he called out, "Daisuke? Will you please come out? I need to talk to you."

Daisuke slowly appeared, replacing Dark. His face was etched with disbelief and pain. "Satoshi-kun, how could Dark and Krad be related? How? How can they stand to know that they are brothers, and still be so willing to fight and be so ready to kill each other…" his voice faltered and drifted off into silence. When he raised his head, Satoshi saw that his eyes were glistening with tears, and his face was pained.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know, Daisuke, I really don't know. To be related someone, and hate them so badly, it must be tearing their hearts and souls apart. How do they stand it?" Satoshi did not whom he was asking those questions of. He was looking at Daisuke physically, but mentally, he was confronting himself. If he and Daisuke were related, would he be able to stand it? Would he be able to hate the innocent boy the way Dark and Krad hated each other?

_But I don't hate him… this is just what has always been expected to do… Ever since we were created, the Niwa and Hikari families have taught us that we must hate each other, because we are the two parts of a whole thing, and the thing we were originally wanted to become two separate beings, and so we were separated. But is this really a good thing? Cannot we become one once more? And end the pain we both share? Alas, it is a fruitless attempt to mask reality. No matter how strong Satoshi and Daisuke are, they cannot fuse us if they do not know the truth… And will they really be able to accept it? _Krad had his own thoughts to mind. And he didn't want Satoshi to hear. Daisuke and Satoshi didn't know, he and Dark were more than just brothers, they were the two personalities of a once great beings that the Niwas and Hikaris had destroyed. And it was shredding him from inside out to know that however much the two opposites wanted to be one again, it would never happen…

Inside Daisuke, Dark was doing the same thing. _Krad…we were originally closer than brothers, but Daisuke and Satoshi don't know that. They don't know that we are the separated parts of a single celestial being. That in their fear, the Niwas and Hikaris destroyed us, and upon finding that they could not banish us, fused us into their bloodlines and forced us to hate each other. We were originally Dakaar, the celestial being that watched over the Universe, and we only came to Earth to quell the fighting that was going on. But it was all a trap. Though we have learned to love the humans who keep us apart, we still wish to fly free… to fly away and return to the place we love so… the place where we watched, and protected. Dakaar came to stop a massacre, and was instead separated, because of humanities fear of anything greater than them… and because they were jealous… jealous that we had the love of a thousand worlds, both in this reality, and in the world of art. And they destroyed us. _

"Satoshi-kun, how are Dark and Krad brothers? I thought that they were created by our ancestors."

At this point, Dark and Krad could no longer take it. They manifested in all of their golden glory. Then as one they said, "Because that is a lie."

"We are the two parts of one original celestial being, Dakaar, who watched over the Universe and protected it from harm. We first came here in an attempt to stop a massacre from occurring, and fell into a trap. A trap set by your ancestors."

At this point, Dark continued the explanation, "They were scared of us because of our power. They feared anything more powerful than they, and since we could wipe out worlds in mere seconds, they destroyed us. Out of jealousy of the love of a thousand worlds that we had, out of fear for our power and out of spite that we used the power to save people. When they found that they could not completely destroy us, they fused us into their own bloodlines, and forced us to pretend that we hated each other. They destroyed us, and now, there are none left with enough strength to fuse us back into one, save the two of you. Will you help us? Please…"

A/n: so sad. I think I'm gonna cry. But look on the bright side! I updated! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your reviews mean a lot to me. And I am very sorry, Dark Mousy #0, but I just found out that I'm not allowed to chat online. Gomen Nasai. And please review! Arigatou.

Plum-chan


	5. Once Again

Title: Cloudy Night

Author: loveoftheblue

Genre: Action/ Adventure

Chapter Five: Once Again

Satoshi glanced at Daisuke before answering. "Dark, Krad, we will do our best to help you." He paused and thought about tried to put his feelings into words. "We would do anything for our friends, and you are no exception. Just please, tell us how to fuse you."

Dark looked long and hard at Satoshi, then gave him a smile, sure that he really did care. "The trick to the fusing is to not use your physical or even magical powers, it is actually using your emotional powers, your heartfelt feelings, that you will be able to accomplish this. And only the two of you can do it, because you are the ones that are closest to us, you are the ones that know us the best. And our friendship shall help save us."

"The fusing, does it require any sort of preparation? Like a spell or something." Daisuke finally spoke up, his ruby eyes gleaming with determination.

Krad, seeing the stubborn look in his eyes, answered, "None, except that you must both be willing, we must be outside, and that it must be dark during the ritual."

Satoshi nodded, then ordered the driver to take him and Daisuke (a/n: only Satoshi and Daisuke can see Dark and Krad when they manifest) to the empty clearing behind the Azumono junior high school.

As the tires rolled to a stop, Daisuke quickly jumped out of the car, closely followed by the blue-haired genius. They ran over to the clearing, then slowed down and looked around.

"Dark, Krad, you can come out now." Daisuke checked his surroundings, then let Dark manifest as Satoshi did the same thing. Dark shook his silky purple mane, and Krad looked around with his amber eyes, then both settled into a meditation pose, and motioned for the younger boys to do the same. Satoshi gracefully sat down, and watched as Daisuke slowly slid into the pose as well.

Then, Dark closed his eyes and started to chant a spell that would allow all of their powers to be accessed more easily. Gradually, the clearing was lighted up, as first Dark, then Krad, then Satoshi and Daisuke started to glow in rich beautiful colors. Dark glowed a warm royal purple, Krad a deep golden amber, Satoshi an icy-blue sapphire, and Daisuke a fiery ruby red. As light spilt forth from the calm forms of the two younger boys, Dark and krad rose slowly into the air, and began rotating around each other.

As the clearing lit up even more, all the light began to form a cocoon around the two floating figures, binding them as they sat back to back. Suddenly, all the light flashed even brighter, blinding both Satoshi and Daisuke with their eyes closed, the clearing was plunged into darkness.

Daisuke was the first to open his eyes, and looked around in shock. "Satoshi! They've disappeared! Dark and Krad have disappeared! No… what have we done…"

"They haven't disappeared! Daisuke, look! There is a sparkle somewhere over there!"

Daisuke turned and saw the tiny spark, then scrambled to his feet an pulled Satoshi to his feet. The two of them stood watching as the spark grew larger, and larger, eventually taking on the form of a long-haired shining figure. The light dimmed, but did not fade entirely as Satoshi and Daisuke stared in awe.

The person was wearing a white leather outfit decorated with straps all over the place. The man, for it was clearly male, despite the long hair, had strong features, and amber eyes that shined with a daring gleam. His wings were huge and black outlined with white, and his long, long locks were a deep purple. His skin carried a healthy glow, and his body was toned and perfectly muscled with a tall stature and a regal chin.

Dakaar, for that was his name, slowly took a step forward, as if walking for the first time in hundreds of years, then took a step forward, and beamed. The smile graced his face as if angels had graced him, and said in a deep velvety voice, "Thank you. Thank you for all you have done, thank you for all that you have been through, for all that you have given me. I know now, that there is in deed good in all creatures, and that my quest to bring peace to the world has had a real effect. I am once again complete, and it is thanks to the two of you." He paused as he saw the tears that shined in Daisuke's eyes. "Why do you cry, young one?"

Daisuke sniffed, then replied, "Does this mean that we will never see you again?"

"No… how could I leave my friends behind? You shall always be in my heart, and I will come visit you any time I can… so worry not."

Daisuke smiled, and turned to see Satoshi smiling, too. Together they waved good-bye, as the retreating back of Dakaar grew smaller and smaller.

The End

A/n: So how did you guys like the ending of my very first fic? I hoped you liked it, and be sure to review! And also, please check out my other fics too. One Furuba, Another DNA, and a new Prince of Tennis one coming soon! Thank you to all those who reviewed, and I hope to see you again! .

Plum-chan


End file.
